cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous
Kestriel Tenith was a Sith lord known as Darth/'General Grievous' who served as a commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He serves as a major antagonist in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Christopher Lee. Biography Tenith was born as a kaleesh, a red-skinned humanoid with reptilian eyes. Eventually, he came to be a highly skilled Jedi, and even came to be the primary apprentice to Grand Master Yoda himself. He also became the master of Kui-Gon Jinn, training him as a padawan, and helping to influence his maverick views. Eventually, however, Tenith fell out with the Jedi order to embrace the Dark side and was eventually found by Darth Tyranus and Sheev Palpatine, who took Tenith on as an apprentice. Palpatine trained Tenith into a highly skilled Sith, and Tenith now also took on the name, Darth Grievous. Eventually, Tenith started leading the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a Separatist alliance of worlds breaking away from the Galactic Republic, and he is given the rank of General. He fights to defend Neimoidia from the Endonians, in which Tenith fights Anakin Skywalker and Kobi-Ben Kenobi in a fierce Lightsaber duel. During the fight, Tenith is apparently killed in an explosion, and after Anakin and Kenobi escape, Tenith is rescued and encased in a cyborg body to sustain him. Afterwards, the now robotic Grievous lead Battle Droids to assault Kamino, in which he fights Kenobi, but he and his troops are driven away by Clone Troopers. With that, Grievous heads to Geonosis, where he captures Kenobi and informs him on the Republic being under the control of a Sith lord, which Kenobi refuses. When Jedi and Clone Trooper forces assault Geonosis, Grievous leads his Battle Droids in defending Geonosis, and when he attempts to escape with Jango Fett and Darth Tyranus, Kenobi and Anakin catch up to him. Grievous and Tyranus fight Kenobi and Anakin in a duel, in which Grievous slices off Anakin's arm. However, the arrival of Yoda forces Grievous to escape with Tyranus and Jango, and they secretly head back to Coruscant to meet with Palpatine. In the ensuing Clone Wars, Grievous leads the Separatist armies in numerous vicious battles, with Grievous fighting the Republic forces, and Grievous commonly fights Anakin and Kenobi in several duels. He also takes on Ventress as his own apprentice, training her to be a Sith. In one of his more famous operations, he leads a massive Separatist counter attack, bust his counter attack is fiercely bested in a battle for Neimoidia, in which Ventress is killed. Grievous keeps fighting in the Clone Wars to the end, acting as supreme leader of Separatist forces and leading them in many battles throughout the whole war, while often taking orders from Tyranus. In the end, he even leads an assault on Coruscant, where he stages a fake kidnapping of Palpatine. During the battle, Anakin and Kenobi board his capital ship, the Invisible Hand, to rescue Palpatine, but Grievous and Jango confront them. Grievous and Jango fight Kenobi and Anakin in a fierce duel, in which Grievous takes Palpatine and escapes with him as Jango is killed in the fight. Grievous takes Palpatine to Meridian and continues leading the Separatist war effort from there. As such, he holds meetings with the Separatist leadership, as well as secret meetings with Palpatine. After Grievous escorts the Separatist leadership off the world, he is confronted by Kenobi and Anakin, so Grievous fights the two Jedi in a fierce duel while Clone Trooper forces fiercely assault his Battle Droid forces in a vicious battle. A midst the fighting, Grievous duels Kenobi in front of Palpatine, in which Grievous overpowers Kenobi, leading to Anakin to attack Grievous and subduing him, cutting off his hands. Palpatine then urges Anakin to kill Grievous, much to Grievous' shock, and a conflicted Anakin proceeds to kill Grievous, decapitating him. Personality Grievous was incredibly ruthless and cruel, and while he was very sophisticated and charming, and was usually very polite and cultured, he was still very sadistic. He was incredibly power hungry and controlling and did whatever he could to obtain power, and he expressed great joy in causing much suffering in his enemies, with him relishing in the bloody slaughter, and he showed himself to be very bloodthirsty. Despite his rather charming nature, he was still very threatening and menacing towards many others and he displayed high arrogance and was very condescending. Abilities Grievous was very strong in the Force, being able to harness the powers of the Force and the abilities to manipulate it to his will, as he was able to use a vast number of Force techniques. With that, he was also heavily skilled in combat, being very effective at using a Lightsaber and could fight numerous opponents at once with great ease. Relationships Sheev Palpatine Darth Tyranus Jango Fett Ventress Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Chaotic Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Monster Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Serious Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Thief Category:Determinators Category:Genius Category:Murderer Category:Egotists Category:Elementals Category:Empowered Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Enforcers Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Envious Category:Right Hand Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Old Characters Category:Recurring Category:Minion Category:Trap Masters Category:Guardians Category:Heretics Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Thugs Category:Neutral Category:Authority Category:Addicts Category:Hunters Category:Nihilists Category:Jerks Category:Lawful Category:Leaders Category:Mastermind Category:Slavedrivers Category:Military Characters Category:Misanthrope Category:Genocidal Characters Category:One Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Omniscient Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Swordsman Category:Anarchist Category:Assassin Category:Normal Skilled Category:Obsessed Category:Propagandists Category:Deceased Category:Alien